dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Twilight
.hack//Legend of the Twilight (.hack//黄昏の腕輪伝説) is a 12 episode anime and 3 volume manga occuring 4 years after the end of .hack//Quarantine. The anime is non-canon while the manga is canon. Both are almost the same near the beginning but after the 1st volume of the manga and the first 4 episodes of the anime, the two branch off into two different storylines. Title There are many titles for Legend of the Twilight, the most infamous being .hack//DUSK. .hack//DUSK was a deliberate mistranslation by a fansub group, and has since been attached to Legend of the Twilight. This alternative title is much shorter and likely chosen for convenience, although purists suggest that fans refer to it as the more accurate "Udeden", short for Tasogare No Udewa Densetsu (the Japanese title), or "LotT." Setting Most of the series occurs in The World with scenes from the real world being shown only when needed. Anime Story thumb|Shugo and Rena, the main characters of Legend of the Twilight The anime story follows a girl name Rena Kunisaki, who won a BlackRose-type avatar, and entered her brother, Shugo Kunisaki, in the same contest, who won a Kite-type avatar. The two of them decide that The World will be a good place for them to meet because their parents are divorced. The first area they visit is Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field, where a Level 40 Armored Super Shogun appears and easily defeats Shugo. Shugo is then revived by Aura and is given the Twilight Bracelet. Balmung of the Azure Sky rescues Shugo's sister, but Shugo himself Data Drains the high level Data Bug. A Wavemaster named Mireille witnesses the event and defeats the rewritten monster. Balmung leaves and Shugo and Rena follow, leaving Mireille behind. thumb|The four hackers in the anime. The following episodes has the trio of Shugo, Rena and Mireille meeting Komiyan III, Ouka, Hotaru, and Sanjuro. The party follows a distorted message to the area Δ Cursed Woodland Murderhouse, where Rena is defeated by a Data Bug and falls into a coma. The rest of the anime has Shugo and his party trying to find and revive Rena, while being tracked by the four hackers Michi, Daisuke, Katsuyuki and Hayato, and also being chased by the Cobalt Knights and their leader, Kamui. Episodes #The Legendary Hero #Kite's Bracelet #The Phoenix Feather #Tanabata Night #Mansion of Terror #Trap of the Steaming Hot Water #Twilight Moon #The Solitary Knight #Footsteps of Collapse #Capital of Illusion #The End of The World #The Legend Begins #Let's Meet Offline (CD Drama) Manga thumb|Volume 1 of the Legend of the Twilight Manga Story The manga follows twins Rena and Shugo as they play The World using PCs based off of the legendary players Kite and BlackRose. Little do they know that they are about to be a part of the same mystery as the legendary players themselves, as Aura entrusts the Twilight Bracelet to Shugo. Together they encounter new friends Mireille, Ouka, and Hotaru, as well as Balmung, who has become an administrator for CC Corp. After spending a lot of time together, the party meets the mysterious girl Zefie. Zefie claims to be Aura's daughter and asks Shugo to take her home. Shugo agrees to this and is finally on a journey that can make him a hero. Kamui, head of the Cobalt Knights, targets Shugo for having an illegal item (the Bracelet) and associating with a Vagrant AI (Zefie). Shugo's party is soon suspended, but they manage to break free from The World's prison. They decide to stick together and see the quest through to the end. After several skirmishes with the Cobalt Knights, the party reaches Net Slum, where Balmung awaits. Balmung, who disagreed with CC Corp's view of Aura as a threat, supported Shugo's party and was subsequently punished. However, Balmung logged in at his home and met Shugo's party at Net Slum to test Shugo's determination. Shugo managed to succeed in striking Balmung, passing his test. Balmung then told Shugo how to reach Aura, allowing him to return Zefie and learn why he was given the Bracelet. thumb|Cover of the Rena Special Pack Rena Special Pack The Rena Special Pack was an extra package of the Legend of the Twilight Manga. It included a Rena Figurine, a keychain of Hotaru's Grunty, and a special version of the manga that included bonus manga chapters, information on Rena, and .hack//Rumor. Areas This is a list of areas visited by the characters of Legend of the Twilight in both the anime and manga. *'Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field'- Where Shugo gains the Twilight Bracelet *'Δ Voluptuous Cherry Maze'- Where the Cherry Blossom Event occurs and where Shugo meets Ouka *'Δ Blazing Purgatory Valley'- Where the Phoenix Feather is located *'Δ Distant Azure River'- Where the Tanabata Event takes place *'Δ Cursed Woodland Murderhouse'- Where Rena fell into a coma *'Δ Enraged Dragon Queen'- The area where Shugo was tricked into thinking Rena was there and also where a Hot Spring is located *'Δ Greedy Her Furnace'-An alternative translation for the above area that was found in the subtitles *'Δ Gusting Southern Nation Snows'- Random area where Shugo goes to capture a Modified Monster *'Δ Dying Destroyer's Grave'- Where Morti is discovered and the Cobalt Knights are sent into a coma. The Server is questionable because it was said to be in the new server Naval Monte but Shugo acccessed it through Mac Anu. Cast Differences Between the Anime and Manga *Rena and Shugo's parents are divorced in the anime but are still together in the manga. *Rena does not fall into a coma in the manga. *Silver Knight does not have his account deleted in the manga. *Balmung and Kamui do not have a past relationship in the manga. *Reki does not betray Balmung in the manga. *Zefie is replaced by Morti in the anime. *Komiyan III is only data drained once in the manga. *Wiseman is replaced by Sanjuro in the anime. Trivia *At the end of the manga, several past .hack characters are shown still playing The World, such as Subaru and Tsukasa, but because The World is a video game and the manga is in black and white, the characters shown just could have been players with the same character design. This is reinforced by the fact that Crim says that Subaru has stopped playing in the .hack//Games, however she could have started playing since Unison. *Some bonus material at the end of each volume of the manga shows what appears to be Azure Kite defeating Balmung. Text at the end of the third installment says, "On to G.U.!" category: Project .hack category: Anime category: Manga pl: Legend of the Twilight